Power Rangers Lost Episode: The Hidden Ranger
In 2003, Power Rangers was a very popular kid show. In the U.K., it shows like 17 episodes of MMPR but mostly shows In Space. In the U.S. eastern, They were selling Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DVDs on Swap Meet. One shady dude pat on my shoulder and said this "wants some DVDs, there free". My dad told me not to take stuffs from strangers because you never know what are they're up to. I told him sure, which one do you have. He showed me all the DVD he had. He had Simpsons, Spongebob, Ed Edd N Eddy and Power Rangers episode 0. I don't know what is episode 0 but I will give it a try. The shady guy says that it's a good pick because episode 0 was never seen. I told him what's the episode about. He told me this "no one knows, you have to figure out yourself" the polite way. When I leave, the shady man told me "have a nice day" then said this in a evil way "or is it". I was excited to see this episode 0 of Power Rangers. I watched it with my sister. The episode was playing. At the beginning, it played the intro but, there are three weird things are on my head. One, what happened to all the characters. Two, where's Rita Repulsa at the beginning, isn't she suppose to appear. Three, the intro goes straight to the end of the intro. Then, this is where things are going to get ugly. It took place at the school. In the classroom, it looks regular the first place but something went even more weird. The scene change to Rita Repulsa's lab but her gang wasn't there and the there was a new ranger in her lab. He was like the green ranger but his suit was black, his shield was white, his helmet was black also, his visor was darkish red, and the white marks on the gloves and boots were red. The devilish voice spoke out the ranger's name. He said "Unknown Ranger". "Please bring all your soul, and spread all of them on earth". We started to freak out because here's the reason. Since, when do we have an Unknown Ranger on Power Rangers. Now, here's the part, There was static and the black screen. There were words that appear on the screen. It said this. "Whenever you go, I go". Now the next scene appeared, now it took place in the battle scene. They were suited up for action but things starting to get worse. The unknown ranger appeared and the puttys were getting out of his way. Then, he attacked Kimberly, the pink ranger. There was black screen flashing for 5 seconds. Then, Kimberly was gone. The rangers can't defeat the unknown ranger and the devilish voice said this "you will never win". Then, static appeared again. Now, I found out that the black and yellow ranger was gone, literally. Now, it's just two rangers left. Wait, I thought to myself, if there was only two rangers left, then what happened to Tommy, the green ranger. Now the screen faded to black then defade it to the school hallway. Now, they were unmorphed. When they were walking down the hallway, the Unknown Ranger was stalking him. They were looking back and continue walking. Billy feels like and said that we are being watched. Then, the Unknown Ranger finally appeared in front of them. Finally, they said its Morphin time like regular. They were fighting against him but it was no use. He was knocked down but wasn't dead yet. He said "in order to end your nightmare and save your friends. You must sacrifice one of your friends. If you do that, your life will not end". Jason told him that he's sorry and billy said "wait, what" and threw billy to the unknown ranger. Static was playing again. The Unknown Ranger said " well done my friend". There was purple shadow arms coming out of the floor and carrying Jason up. Jason was like what are you doing. One of the arms were taking his mind away from him. But that's not all, there was screaming during that scene and they get louder and louder but not very loud. The Unknown Ranger was laughing that his soul was finally revived. The school exploded finally. Finally, Tommy came and was shocked that the school exploded. The next scene was in the funeral, it showed all the rangers in the cemetery and Tommy was the only one alive with sad music playing. Then, the screen was fading black and the music stopped. Finally, the last word said this "this tape ends here" with evil laughs playing. I took the disc out and put it in the table. I said "man, that episode was crazy, good things its over" but I figure out that my sister fainted after the episode. She wake up either. Later, she was sent to the emergency room and, the doctor said that she had a coma. He also said that you need to destroy that disc, it's a curse. Well, if she had a coma then how come nothing happened to me. When I get back home, the disc wasn't there. Now, I'm completely doomed. The disc was outside of the house. I was like did the disc teleport itself. I went to the disc and I thee it to the street and the disc breaks. There was a curse coming out of it. Now, my sister woke up from the coma. I was like phew that was close. We went home and now I'm never going to a swap meet again. Category:Lost episode Category:death Category:people Category:Deletion log refuges